Komatsu's Sick Day (with more adventure than he expected)
by havarti2
Summary: Komatsu's sick. Toriko wants to go hunting with Sunny, Coco and the others. Komatsu tags along anyway. (I know the summary sucks, but it's 3 am and I have no creativity right now. I'll fix it eventually.) I don't own Toriko.


It was a bright, warm, sunny day in the Human World. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the birds were singing, there was a gentle breeze, it couldn't have been a more perfect day… for anyone except Komatsu.

The poor chef had woken up feeling completely crumby. His head pounded, his throat was like a desert, his body ached, heat was radiating off of his sweat-soaked skin. After finding the strength to get out of bed and meander into the kitchen, he nearly toppled over once his shuffling feet hit the edge of the dining room carpet. Luckily, he grabbed the table before he hit the floor. He stood up and steadied himself, slowly continuing his trek into the kitchen.

Upon reaching his aforementioned destination, he sighed, pulling open the fridge to see what he could have for breakfast. He stared in mild shock at the empty shelves before him. He remembered inviting Toriko and the others over for dinner the night before. He forgot that between the three Heavenly Kings that attended, they had eaten everything he had.

Sighing again, he shuffled back to his room and headed towards the closet to get changed. After shimmying out of his nightwear and into his usual outfit, brushing his teeth and hair, gave a couple practice smiles to the mirror that he would use in case anyone asked if there was something wrong, and gathered his gear, he headed out the door to meet with Toriko and the others. He prayed that Sunny wouldn't use his feelers on him and Coco wouldn't read his electromagnetic waves, which Komatsu believed would be off due to him being sick.

Komatsu eventually made it to town, as he was sidetracked by an adorable stray kitten. It was just too cute! He petted it for a while then walked over to where he was meeting everyone at the Hotel Gourmet lobby. Upon arriving at Hotel Gourmet, Komatsu instantly spotted Toriko and Sunny due to their wild hair that could be seen from a mile away. He ran over, smiling and waving. Toriko instantly turned to greet him.

"Hey, Komatsu!" He shouted, giving the younger chef a playful noogie. Komatsu laughed at the Heavenly King's antics.

"Hi Toriko. Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. I was distracted by this adorable kitten." Komatsu apologized. Rin, Tina, and Toriko nodded, while Sunny and Coco scowled at the little chef.

"Matsu, are you okay? Your warmth is icky." Sunny questioned, using his feelers to detect Komatsu's fever.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Komatsu smiled. He _did not_ want to be sent home because of a silly little cold. And his desire to not let his friends down wouldn't let him.

"I agree with Sunny. Are you sure you are alright? Your EM waves are off today." Coco commented, staring at the chef's EM waves.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and the air conditioner broke." Komatsu lied. Sunny and Coco gave him suspicious nods.

"Anyway, you're here so we can start hunting!" Toriko interrupted the tense atmosphere. Komatsu silently thanked his friend for changing the topic.

"Yeah! After that, can we go shopping? You guys ate everything I had..." Komatsu sighed, stomach growling. "I didn't have any breakfast..."

"Well, we need to get some food in you before we go hunting. Can't have you fainting before we capture anything, now can we?" Toriko asked, still noogie-ing Komatsu's head.

"Yeah! Because if something happens to you, we don't get to eat the beautiful things we catch, Matsu. Plus, not eating isn't good for your health." Sunny stated matter-of-factly. Komatsu sighed.

"Alright, I'll whip us up some breakfast, then we'll go, okay?" Komatsu offered, even though his stomach protested the very thought of food.

"Yes! More breakfast!" Toriko cheered. He sprinted towards the restaurant part of Hotel Gourmet, not waiting for the others.

"T, get back here! Wait up!" Sunny yelled, chasing after him, leaving the others in the dust.

"Well, shall we go?" Coco asked, turning to Rin, Tina, Terry, and Komatsu.

"Sure. I skipped breakfast too since I slept in." Tina replied, Kruppo chirping in agreement.

"You guys go ahead, I need to go to the kitchen." Komatsu said, heading to the kitchen door. The others nodded and walked over to the dining room.

He opened the door and the smell of food assaulted his nose. His stomach churned violently, threatening to bring up his dinner from the night before. The kitchen spun sickeningly, making the nausea even worse. Komatsu shook his head and quickly fastened his apron and donned his chef's hat, wanting to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Oh, Komatsu, sir, what are you doing here?" A chef asked, perplexed to see the head chef in the kitchen on one of his days off.

"My friends are here and I told them I would cook breakfast." Komatsu replied, washing his hands at the sink and reaching for his pair of gloves on the glove shelf.

"Is it Toriko?" The chef asked again, chopping up some Cuticle Berries.

"Yeah. Him and Sunny and Coco and Rin. Oh, and that news reporter, Tina. And Terry." Komatsu sighed, knowing full well that three of the Heavenly Kings would certainly cost the restaurant a lot of food.

"Who's Terry?" The chef inquired, carefully assorting the fruit onto some waffles with really fluffy whipped cream.

"Terry is Toriko's friend. He's a Battle Wolf." Komatsu replied absentmindedly, flipping several very large pancakes he was preparing.

"A BATTLE WOLF!? BUT THOSE ARE EXTINCT!" The other chef exclaimed, nearly dropping the plate of waffles in shock.

"Long story for another time. I'll tell you later, Andrew." Komatsu smiled, neatly cubing some milk peaches and depositing them on the colossal pancakes. Andrew nodded and sped off to deliver his waffle-y breakfast to a waiting customer.

Komatsu looked at the pancakes. Something was missing. It hit him just as he turned to go to the fridge and see what was in there. Whipped cream. That's what it needed.

Upon opening the refrigerator door, he immediately spotted the whipping cream on the third shelf. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached up and grabbed the ingredient he needed, closing the door behind him as he went through the utensil drawers looking for a whisk.

Komatsu quickly found one and went to work, whipping the cream with incredible speed. Soon, the whipped cream was finished and he plopped a fairly large dollop of it on each pancake. Carefully placing the large plates on a trolley, Komatsu wheeled the heavy cart out the double doors to the table where his friends were waiting for their (second) breakfast.

Toriko's eyes lit up as he saw the giant pancakes that sat before him. They were bigger that he was! "I give humble thanks for the vast bounty that this world provides. Now let's eat!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together before digging into the delicious pancake-y wonderland that sat before him.

Komatsu handed everyone else their pancakes before sitting down himself. Terry noticed Komatsu's empty place setting and nudged Toriko, who was occupying himself by scarfing down his pancakes. He turned his head to the pup, who nudged at his leg in the direction of the little chef.

Toriko glanced over at Komatsu, who had just sat down. Then, the glutton looked at where Komatsu's plate should have been. "Hey, Komatsu?" He asked, grabbing his friend's attention.

"Yes?" He responded, trying to not look at the pancakes.

"Where's your plate?"

At this everyone stopped eating and stared at Komatsu. He shrank under the stares.

"W-w-well, I-I-I'm n-not hungry…" he squeaked, not wanting to be sent back home. Toriko raised an eyebrow.

"Here, have some of mine." He offered, cutting up one of his pancakes and putting it on a bread plate in front of Komatsu. The chef gulped, trying not to vomit.

"Thank you..." He mumbled, after giving thanks and taking a bite. It was creamy and rich while at the same time light and airy. Usually, he would have enjoyed the delicious taste of his cooking, but today, he wanted to get away from it, get into bed, and sleep. He ate slowly, not wanting to upset his rolling stomach.

Toriko watched his partner as he ate, eyeing his every move like a hawk. His eyes narrowed. Komatsu ate slower than he did, but this was slower than usual. Komatsu stopped mid-chew and looked up at him. He swallowed.

"Is something wrong, Toriko?" He asked, setting down his utensils.

"No, it's nothing." Toriko replied. Komatsu stared at him for a minute before continuing eating his portion of pancakes.

After everyone had finished, one of the waiters had cleared their plates, telling Komatsu that he could go off hunting with Toriko and the others while the rest of the staff handled the dishes. Komatsu nodded and thanked him. He turned to Toriko and the others.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Toriko asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go!"

 **~o0o~**

 **A/N: I've had this sitting in my google drive for ages and I never had the inspiration to finish, mostly because I started other stories. I barely had enough inspiration to finish this one chapter... oh well. Leave a review maybe? I'd greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
